Pizza Angel
by ItalianLink
Summary: Spamano. The story of how Antonio and Lovino met. Bad Touch Trio included. Yes, the inspiration for this fic came from that Veggietales song, "Pizza Angel". Rated T because of Lovino and Prussia's mouths. Reviews are very much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Spamano/AntonixLovino story I'm writing for my very first fanfiction! Woohoo! Hopefully it won't exceed more than three chapters. I'm planning on it only being two right now but whatever happens, happens. I feel kind of bad since my first fic isn't going to be my absolute OTP; Gerita, but at least it's one of my otps right? Right. Welp, here you go. Btw, there's a teeeeny tiny hint of Pruita and FrancexItaly in this fic, but i'm not sure if i'll go into it or not.**

**Oh and incase you do not know: **

**Spain - Antonio, Tonio, Toni, The Spaniard**

**Prussia - Gilbert, Gil, The Prussian, The German**

**France - Francis, The Frenchman**

**N. Italy - Feliciano, Feli, The Italian**

**S. Italy - Lovino, Lovi, Cute little tsundere boy, The Italian**

**Roman Empire - Grandpa Rome, Rome, Grandpa Roma, Roma, The Roman**

**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters used in this fic, nor do i own the song 'Pizza Angel'.**

* * *

"Come on, Tonio!" Gilbert whined, eyes remaining on the video game screen in front of him. Antonio had already said several times that he didn't want to go, but Gilbert wasn't one to give up so easily. Especially not to someone so easy to persuade. His ego wouldn't allow it. Again, he pleaded with his friend. "You'll love it there, really!"

Antonio wasn't so sure. The last time he let his egotistical, prussian friend choose what restaurant they would eat at, they had ended up at Hooters. Antonio did _not_ like hooters. It wasn't the girls Antonio didn't like.. It was the clothes they wore, how they acted, their fake breasts AND personalities, and of course, all the sticky, glossy makeup they had caked on their faces in an attempt to feign beauty. It wasn't.. natural. And Toni was a natural kind of guy.

"Oui oui, Antonio. I think Gilbert is right!" agreed the spaniard's other friend, a blonde frenchman named Francis. "Italian food sounds good to me!" His blue eyes sparkled a bit as he winked, adding, "Especially if the workers are as adorable as you say!" Toni still wasn't sure, but after almost a half of an hour of hearing Gilbert beg, he decided to give in. It was hard to focus on Dance Dance Revolution with his friend's annoying voice ringing in his ears and it was two against one anyway. Reluctantly, he tried convincing himself that it couldn't be _that_ bad. He reminded himself that he _did_ love italian food, which helped ease his nerves a bit.

"Okay, okay, amigos. You win." he said, defeated, "But you'd better not bring anyone home this time, ¿de acuerdo?" He shivered a little just thinking about the unholy sounds coming from the others' rooms that dreadful night. The trio lived in a fairly large-sized apartment together, but the walls were paper thin. On nights like that one, Toni couldn't sleep a wink.

Giving a loud whoop, Gil abandoned Ms. Pac-Man and bolted out of the arcade, knocking over a few unsuspecting kids along the way. Not that he cared; he was too awesome for that. And he was too busy thinking about how perfect everything would be once Toni laid his eyes on a certain little tsundere delivery boy..

It was decided that Toni would drive the trio's van, much to the Spaniard's dismay. While he concentrated on ignoring the chirping of Gilbert's pet bird seated in the passenger seat, and getting them safely to their destination, Francis and Gil sat in the very back seat, speaking to each other in hushed voices.

"Dude, this is going to be perfect! I'm so awesome for coming up with this!" Gilbert said with as much pride as he could muster, still keeping his voice low.

"Ah, yes, Gilbert, I agree that your idea is great.. but.." Francis glanced cautiously towards the front seat, then leaned closer to Gilbert, bringing his voice to just above a whisper. "what if the boy doesn't like him?"

"Believe me, he will. I know people," Gil whispered back. "Besides, Toni needs this. He's been so boring since he and that Belgian babe broke up. It'll be love at first sight. And believe me, that kid'll keep Tonio on his toes. We both know he loves a challenge!"

Francis nodded, seeming satisfied enough with this answer. Toni _had_ been somewhat of a downer since the bad breakup and Francis wanted him back to his normal, passionate self as soon as possible. Finished with their conversation, they leaned back in their seats as Gilbert yelled, "Oi, Toni! Turn left up here!"

* * *

_"Ve~ Lovi? Can you take this order to table 5 per favore?_"

**"Lovi sweetie~! Care to clean these dishes for your old grandpapi? He needs to fill these orders!"**

_"Lovinooo~ can you carry these pizzas? They're so heavy!"_

**"Lovino! We're gonna need you to come to table 12, pronto! And for the love of Dio, BRING THE MOP AND BUCKET!"**

_"VE! LOVI, HELP! THE OVEN IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"_

"Che palle– I'M COMING YOU STUPID BASTARDS JUST SHUT UP AND GIVE ME A SECOND!" Throwing down his hat, a certain tsundere italian abandoned the pizza box in front of him. He knew it needed to be delivered soon if he wanted the customer to pay for it, but he realized long ago that it was useless to try to get anything done when his grandpa and stupid little brother needed his help. Even if the task was a simple one. "Stupid bastards," he grumbled, pulling the mop and bucket out of the supply closet. When he had all he needed, he headed for table 12.

* * *

"Here! Turn right here!" Gil exclaimed when a little green arrow appeared on the van's GPS. Any other person would have been startled, but Toni was used to the German's obnoxious outbursts by now. Smoothly, he turned into the parking lot of a small restaurant known as "Grandpa Rome's". Before the car had even parked, Gil was out and running towards the entrance. Pressing his face against the glass, he scoped out the inside. After a few minutes of searching, he spotted what he was looking for.

He was a young man, who looked to be in his 20's, with piercing green and brown eyes and a seemingly permanent scowl plastered on his face. Covering his forehead were short, brown bangs. A single, gravity-defying curl stuck out at the top right side of his head. He was dressed in a red, long-sleeve polo with khaki pants and had a short, black apron tied loosely around his waist.

_So cute,_ Gilbert thought to himself, watching the man as he finished mopping the floor and headed back into the kitchen. As much as he wanted to claim the cutie as his own, he knew the brunette would be too much to handle himself. Sometimes he liked feisty, but judging by the last time he ordered pizza, this boy was plain rude. _Just Toni's type!_ He smirked to himself, feeling accomplished and imagining just how grateful his friend would be to him for finding the man of his dreams.

Soon Francis and Antonio caught up to him."¡Caramba! Gil, you must really like this restaurant. ¿sí?" said Antonio, more than slightly amused at his friend's eagerness. The albino's red eyes glared as he pouted, shooting them an impatient look before the three of them finally entered the building together.

* * *

Grandpa Rome lifted his head at the sound of bells chiming from above the door. He watched as three young men, who did not appear to be much older than his grandsons, entered his little restaurant. The one in front, a boy with light grey hair and menacing red eyes, held a proud smirk on his face as though he had just achieved some sort of great accomplishment. To his right stood a Frenchman. Rome could tell immediately that he was French because the moment they made eye contact, Rome was greeted with a charming toss of blond hair, a wink, and an air kiss whisked in his direction by delicate fingers. Behind the two was another boy. Rome wasn't entirely sure why, but he liked this one, although he seemed like any regular guy. He was a Spaniard with shaggy brown hair and green eyes that seemed clouded by sorrows untold.

"Buongiorno, amici! Welcome to Grandpa Roma's!" Rome greeted them enthusiastically, pulling them all into a friendly hug. It was a fairly slow day and Roma always liked days like this. It gave him time to be friendly with the diners and get to know them a bit. Keeping his arms around the trio, he guided them all to an empty table near the cozy stone kitchen. "Please make yourselves at home! We're all family here." He gave them a heartfelt smile as they settled down in their seats. Francis and Gilbert returned his smile and introduced themselves. Antonio tried to smile as best he could, but the passionate man couldn't shake the sadness that lingered in his chest. After introducing himself he tuned out and gazed into the table as his mind replayed old love songs that had once brought him great joy. Grandpa Rome saw this and felt for the man, but didn't say anything. He knew what it was like to lose someone you love, even if it was only a breakup. He continued in his genial tone. "So. You all are Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio, yes? Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Roma, named after the great Roman Empire! Oh, but please, call me Grandpa Rome! That's what my cute little grandsons call me!" His eyes twinkled as he thought of his precious grandchildren. "Lovi! Feli! Come here and greet the guests!" he called into the kitchen, turning his head. Two distinct voiced floated from behind the counter.

"_Coming, Grandpa Rome!~"_

"Mio Dio, Nonno, I have a pizza to deliver!"

_There are two boys working here?_ Gilbert thought to himself. He recognized the latter voice as that of the delivery boy who had brought him his pizza last weekend, but he hadn't thought of the possibility of there being a _second _cute boy that worked in the actual restaurant itself. Especially not one that sounded so _sweet_. _And he's brothers with that adorable delivery boy.. So that must mean.._

It didn't take long for Gilbert's suspicions to be proved right, as out of the kitchen popped a much friendlier, and maybe a bit more airheaded, version of the adorable delivery boy. He possessed the same stature and slim waist, but this boy had a bubbly aura about him. His hair was styled exactly the same, but he had a curl sticking out of the left side of his head. His locks were a lighter shade, as were his eyes, which seemed to remain closed most of the time. He opened them only once to take a look at the guests in front of him before swiftly letting them fall closed again. "Piacere! I'm Feliciano!" He said, smiling brightly. Gilbert couldn't stop his face from heating up a bit, and a quick glance towards Francis told Gil he wasn't the only one with this problem. Shooting each other a look, they simultaneously agreed that this was the cutest boy they had ever seen. Francis and Gilbert half-introduced themselves and half-flirted with the cute little Italian until his elder brother walked out, looking incredibly bored, annoyed, and shy at the same time. Upon seeing his older brother, Feliciano smiled even brighter. "Ve~ this is mio fratellone, Lovino!"

At the sound of this, Antonio looked up. He wasn't sure what he expected. All he knew was that he liked that name. But when radiant olive eyes met his dulled emerald ones, he found himself entranced. "Lovino.." he whispered under his breath. _It's a beautiful mix,_ Antonio thought. _this young man and his name.._

The name was simple, yet profound and Toni loved how it rolled smoothly off of his tongue. The boy's gaze held an earthen and natural hue and his slender body reminded Antonio of a gardener who spent his days simply, tending to the freshly-grown herbs of the earth.

"Ciao," said Lovino, looking slightly uncomfortable under the man's spellbound gaze. Antonio watched the boy's face turn bright red and he felt his own heart leap in his chest. _He looks just like a tomate.._ Thought Antonio. _Un pequeño tomate.._

At this thought, Antonio allowed a genuine smile to spread across his lips. Stretching out his hand for Lovino to shake, his eyes finally returned to their passionate glow. He could feel the sad memories of what used to be slowly melt away and for the first time in months, he felt fully alive. Hesitantly, Lovino took his hand, turning more red and trying to avoid looking at the handsome man before him. Failing miserably, he allowed their eyes to lock. Sweetly, Toni chuckled. "Hola, Lovino." He said, grinning ear-to-ear. "Me llamo, Antonio."

* * *

**Well that's chapter 1! I hope you guys liked it and I didn't screw up the formatting or anything.. See ya soon! Feel free to comment or whatevs. Thanks for reading!=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**__Well, here's chapter two. Enjoy! The final chapter will be up soon!=)**

* * *

_Lovino.._ Antonio thought to himself, once again remembering the Italian boy he had the pleasure of meeting not too long ago. After their brief introduction, the brunette had scurried away, much to the spaniard's disappointment. He said something about a pizza turning cold, but Antonio wasn't listening. Even now, three weeks later, all he could think about was the look on the boy's face when their hands had met. How his curl bounced elegantly when he turned his head and his bright eyes shined, though he looked away. How his small feet shuffled while he lifted a delicate hand and tried to hide the deep blush that bloomed on his scowling face. _Mi tomate pequeño.._

Antonio smiled to himself and leaned back in his office chair. Since that day, things had been pretty normal. He and his friends continued with their daily routine of going to work in the morning and hanging out in the afternoon. However, when he was at work, or even with his friends, he was distracted. He wished he could see the tomato boy again. He wanted to get to know him; To be around him; To spend time with him, talking and eating ice cream and hugging..

_And kissing.._ He thought. Antonio liked that idea and decided he wanted it to come true. "One day you'll be mine, mi tomate poquito." He said, though Lovino was not around to hear. "Just you wait.."

* * *

"Oi! Tonio! listen to me when I'm talking, you asshole!" Antonio didn't respond. He sat wordlessly on the couch in their little living room with a thoughtful expression on his face. Pouting, Gilbert poked his distracted friend in the cheek. Toni blinked a few times and came back to reality before facing the albino hovering over him. "How un-awesome, Toni!" Gilbert said sounding annoyed. "Did you even hear what I said? Imagine Dragons is coming _here_ in _two weeks!_ And we _still_ haven't ordered our tickets!" Gilbert cried out hysterically.

"Oui, Antonio! Listen to the man! If we're not at that concert we'll be the laughing stalk of the century!" Dramatically, Francis brought the back of his hand to his forehead. "How could we even call ourselves true fans? Oh, I feel faint just thinking about it!" Gilbert ran to his side as he pretended to faint, catching him in midair and lying him gently on the floor.

"Stay with us, Francis!" Gilbert exclaimed, fanning the blonde with a comic book he'd been reading before the subject of the concert came up. Still fanning, he turned his head to speak to Antonio. "See what you've done Toni? Now because of you, Francey-pants is dead!"

"Lo siento, mucho. I didn't mean to kill you, Francis." He responded. He felt a little bit guilty, but he knew his friends were being overdramatic. "I've just been sort of distracted lately."

"Distracted?" Francis questioned, opening his eyes to exchange a knowing look with Gil. "By what?" He suddenly sat upright, knocking Gilbert over on top of the bird that was resting on his master's shoulder.

"You hurt my poor little Gilbird, douchebag!"

"Sorry, Gilbird." Francis said, apologizing to the little chick before directing his attention back to their Spanish friend. "What were you saying?"

Hesitantly, Spain began to explain himself. "Well, you remember that restaurant we visited a while back? The one Gil recommended?"

"Uh-huh.." Francis encouraged him to continue, trying to hide a smile.

"Well I can't stop thinking about that little Lovino boy.." Antonio's eyes sparkled and a dreamy look appeared on his face. All previous hesitance vanished as he swooned. "He was such a cutie! Did you see the way he pouted whenever anyone said anything? Adorable! And when his face turned red because I shook his hand, he looked just like a tomato!" Lost in this memory, Antonio continued to blabber about the man, paying no attention to his friends who were now whispering amongst each other.

"Did you hear that, Gilbert?" Francis said, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I heard it alright." The pale albino replied. "Damn, this isn't how it was supposed to be! He was just supposed to go back to normal, but now he's too lovesick to pay attention to us!" Gil brought a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"...Oh, I wish I could see him again! It would be so wonderful to..." Antonio ramble on.

"Hear that? He wants to see Lovino again! I bet if he saw him a second time he'd get over this lovesick-puppy thing and be back to normal in no time!" Gilbert whispered.

"Ah..perhaps that is true.. but I don't think that is going to work.. Remember? Monsieur Roma?" Said Francis, remembering how the older man had kicked them out when he learned they'd all forgotten their wallets. He was already unhappy about the shameless stares and cheesy one-liners Francis and Gilbert had uttered whenever Feliciano came near, so he wasn't quite feeling hospitable enough to offer them a meal on the house.

"Oh yeah." Gilbert muttered looking defeated. "Ugh! What did he expect? He said himself his grandson was adorable!" Suddenly his eyes lit up as he hatched a new plan. "I got it, France's-pants! I know what we'll do!" He lifted himself off of the floor and approached his chattering friend. "Oi, Toni! You wanna see Lovino again, right?"

This got Antonio's attention immediately. "Sí, Gilbert! I wish more than anything that I could see my little Lovi again! But.." His face fell as he continued, "Señor Roma banned us from the restaurant, remember?"

Gilbert cackled boisterously. "Kesesese! No worries! The awesome me has come up with a plan! Gentleman," he addressed Francis and Antonio. "We're going to order a pizza!" Gilbert's eyes glowed triumphantly and Francis smiled brightly, understanding his friend's idea. Antonio, however, still looked confused.

"Order a pizza..? Why would that.." Suddenly his eyes widened as the realization hit. It was then that he vaguely remembered what Lovino said before his abrupt departure. He told them he had to deliver a pizza before it got cold! "Aye Dios mio.." Antonio breathed. "Why didn't I think of that before!?" In an instant he whipped out his phone and began typing in random numbers. It wasn't long before he realized he hadn't the slightest clue what to dial and his cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. Sheepishly, he looked up from the small screen. "Um.. Anyone know the number for Grandpa Rome's?"

* * *

**That's chapter 2! The final chapter will be up soon! Reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading!**** Now I should probably do my homework.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the final chapter! This one includes a lot of references to the actual song that gave me the inspiration for this fic, so you should give it a listen if you're confused at all. Enjoy!**

**I do not own; Hetalia, Pizza Angel, or The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

Dressed in khaki pants and a red, long-sleeve polo, Lovino was ready to deliver the last order of the night. Shifting the two pizzas to his left hand, he used his right to pull a tan cap over his head, pocket his keys, and take the slip of paper with the delivery address out of his pocket. "Apartment sixteen..." he mumbled, leaving his car and heading towards the complex.

* * *

Antonio glanced at the clock on the wall.

**7:26**

_It's almost been half an hour.. He'll be here any minute,_ he thought. He looked in the mirror, fidgeting with his shirt collar and smoothing down his hair. A little over twenty minutes ago, while his friends were calling in their pizza order, Antonio was busy making himself, and their apartment, look presentable. He'd tidied up the livingroom and dining room and he'd even gone outside and plucked a single red rose from the bushes. When he came back inside, he placed it in an elegant vase at the center of the table, setting two candlesticks on either side along with a pair of matching plates and chairs. He then left two paper plates on the coffee table in the living room for Francis and Gilbert and picked out a pair of dress pants and a nice shirt to wear. After brushing his teeth and flossing as well, he was satisfied with his work. His hope was that when Lovino arrived, he would agree to stay and dine with him.

* * *

Lovino's stomach grumbled loudly. He had ignored his grandfather's advice to eat before he left, thinking it wouldn't take but a few minutes to find the right address. Now, he wasn't so sure. _Dammit, stupid bastard. Why didn't you make me eat something?_ Lovino cursed his grandfather in his head, because it was clearly _his_ fault and not Lovino's. "Sixteen... Come on... Sixteen..." he mumbled, starting to get annoyed at how difficult it was to find the place. Dejectedly, he turned down another corridor and continued his search.

* * *

Again, Antonio looked at the clock.

**8:42**

_It's been over an hour.. Where is he?_ Antonio stood up from his chair and walked into the livingroom where Francis and Gilbert were taking turns, rotating between playing The Legend of Zelda and giving Gilbird makeovers. The little chick's feathers ruffled uncomfortably as Francis tried fitting a tiny beret on his head.

"Oi, Francis get that girly thing off of Gilbird! He's too awesome for that!" said Gilbert looking away from his game briefly. Unfortunately for him, it was just long enough for a gang of bokoblins to surround the character dressed in green and kill him. Gilbert let out an agonized cry as he watched the hero fall and the Game Over screen appear. Francis just chuckled and began snapping photos of the bird in front of him, now that the hat was secured on his head.

"Hey, guys," said Antonio with a worried look on his face. "That pizza had a thirty minute guarantee, right?" Seeing that Gilbert wasn't going to risk dying again by turning and answering, Francis spoke.

"Oui, it did, didn't it? Thirty minutes or less or it's free." He glanced briefly at his stylish watch. "Oh, it's been over an hour! Hey, Gilbert! We don't have to pay for the pizza!"

Gilbert let out a loud whoop and pumped his fist in the air, only to have his character fall into an abyss. "How does that even happen!?" he shouted at the screen. Francis laughed out loud at him, saying it was his turn to play now anyway. Antonio walked back into the dining room and glared at the table. Suddenly he realized something was missing. "Oh no! I forgot drinks!" he exclaimed to himself, heading for the fridge. He pulled out two sodas and placed them on the table. _Good thing I remembered! It would be terrible if my little Lovi got thirsty and didn't have anything to drink!_ He thought, proud of himself for being so considerate. _Only the best for my little pizza angel! _He chuckled, as images of Lovino shyly thanking him clouded his mind.

* * *

"Dammit! Where the hell is apartment sixteen!?" Lovino cried out angrily. He clutched his stomach as it continued to growl, getting louder every time. Lovino's eyes welled up with tears as the discomfort rose in his belly yet again. _I'm so hungry.._

He looked at the pizzas in his hand. He could sense the teasing aroma of that tomato sauce he adored and he could smell the layers of pepperoni and melted cheese clinging to the perfectly baked crust underneath. He could practically hear the pizzas calling his name as he looked at his watch.

**9:38**

He groaned, realizing it had been hours since the pizza had been ordered. Defeated, he sat down on the hallway floor. _It's not like they'd pay me anyway.. _He told himself, opening up the first pizza. Feeling more hungry than guilty, he picked out a slice and began to eat.

* * *

Antonio was pacing the floor. By now, the sodas were room temperature and his tomate poquito was still nowhere to be seen. Bored with their charades, Gilbert and Francis now sat on the couch in the livingroom. Francis had his eyes closed, trying to keep hungry tears from falling down his face. Dramatically, he held tightly to a pink handkerchief, keeping one of its corners between his teeth to stifle the rumbling in his stomach. Gilbert's eyes twitched every now and then and he gnawed on his paper plate, desperate for some form of sustenance.

"¿Dónde estás, mi ángel?" Antonio wondered aloud. Concern was drawn all over his face and he hoped nothing bad had happened to his little Lovi.

* * *

Replacing his previous hunger, guilt washed over Lovino when he realized what he'd done. _Mio Dio, I just ate two whole pizzas.._ He thought, starting to feel sick. He leaned his head back against the wall, looking up at the door next to him. He shifted a little, and then suddenly jumped back when he felt something sharp poke his rear. Looking down, he found the culprit to be a small screw lying on the hard floor at the foot of the door. That's when he noticed the apartment's address. The numbers formed a 19, but something didn't seem right. He stood up slowly, inspecting the crooked iron number 9 and noticed a hole drilled purposefully above it.

* * *

Antonio felt his heart skip a beat when the sound of a faint knock hit his eardrums. He looked towards Gilbert and Francis, and then at the door. _He's finally here.. _he thought, freezing in place for a moment or two._ Get the door, idiota!_ his mind screamed. Shaking himself out of the trance, he fumbled with his collar again and straightened out the slightly wilted rose at the center of the table before rushing to the door. He looked to Francis and Gilbert one last time, and they eagerly nodded their heads, encouraging him from the comfort of the couch. After timidly nodding back, Antonio faced the door and took a deep breath. Heart beating rapidly, he slowly turned the handle and opened the door.

What he saw was almost too cute for his heart to bear and he swore he could feel nosebleed coming on. There stood his little pizza angel at the entrance, looking at the ground with tears of shame welling in his eyes. His face was bright and he tried to scowl, but it came out as an embarrassed pout.

"Dammit.. You idiot.." the boy mumbled cutely, still avoiding the man's face in fear. "Your stupid house number was broken!" He said, referring to the number on the door. Antonio looked at it and saw what he meant. The room number should have said sixteen, but a screw must have fallen out from the top of the metal 6 because it was swiveled over, forming a 9.

_That's what took him so long!_ Antonio thought to himself before the boy continued.

"How was I supposed to find you with a broken house number!?" Lovino's lower lip stuck out as he held the pizza boxes to his chest defensively. "I was searching for hours.. And I hadn't eaten since lunch so I... I..." his bottom lip began to quiver, "I ate your pizzas, dammit!" He finally got out, forcefully opening and holding out the empty boxes for Antonio to see. From the livingroom, Gilbert and Francis groaned and began to openly weep. Even Gilbird looked a little bit sad, but Antonio payed them no mind. He stared at the Italian who was still shamefully looking at the floor. Suddenly, he pulled the smaller man into an embrace.

"What the hell!?" Lovino screamed, startled by the man's behavior. He had expected the customer to be furious and was fully prepared to beg for mercy if they tried to beat him up, but he definitely wasn't prepared for this!

"Oh, Lovi! You're so cute! You look just like a little tomate!" Said a strangely familiar voice.

_A tomato!?_ Lovino thought, finally looking at the man who was holding him. His eyes grew wide when he realized exactly whose arms were wrapped around his small form. "A-Antonio..?" He squeaked into the man's shoulder, breathing in the scent of magnolias and fresh soil that lingered in his soft brown hair. Memories of their one, brief meeting flooded his mind and he remembered Antonio's vivid green eyes and charming smile.

Hearing his name, Antonio pulled back so he could face Lovino. Their eyes locked and Antonio smiled warmly, melting the smaller man's normally cold heart. Though it seemed impossible, Lovino's eyes grew wider, and his still surprised face turned an even brighter shade of red. Antonio's loving smile never left his face as he rested his forehead on Lovino's.

For a while, they stayed this way. As their foreheads touched and they dreamily looked into each others eyes, they both felt that they could remain just like this for a beautiful eternity.

Then Lovino's cell phone rang.

Loudly.

"Crap," Lovino said, crashing back into reality. He quickly pushed a disappointed Antonio away, causing the man to lose balance and fall to his knees. He looked up at Lovino curiously from the floor, watching as the Italian fished his phone out if his pocket. Lovino read the caller ID.

**Nonno Roma**

_C-crapola! I forgot I'm supposed to lock up tonight! _Lovino mentally scolded himself, letting out a noise that sounded like, "Chigi!" Antonio smiled, thinking it was adorable. "Dammit.. I have to go.." Lovino said sounding more disappointed than he had intended. Quickly, he redeemed himself. "N-not that I care..! I'm leaving!" He hastily turned to leave.

"No! don't go!" Said Antonio, desperately wrapping himself around the confused delivery boy's ankle.

"CHIGI!" Lovino wailed, swiftly kicking Antonio in the face and sending the man reeling backwards onto the floor. "Crazy tomato bastard," he grumbled, finally walking out the door and down the corridor. Antonio crawled to the entrance and poked his head outside, watching his little tomato continue down the hallway.

"Espera! Mi amor!" He cried passionately.

"SHUT UP!" Lovino screamed back, throwing a shoe at him before disappearing into the dark.

* * *

After locking up the restaurant, Lovino drove back home. Feliciano and Grandpa Rome were already asleep when he arrived, so he quietly went up the stairs to his room, where he changed into his favorite pajamas. He ran his hands along their tomato pattern and thought about Antonio. He wondered why he had been so kind to him; Why he wasn't angry when he ate all the pizza and why he didn't push him away when their foreheads had touched. Remembering that moment, his face heated up and he cursed himself for being so emotional; But secretly, he was grateful. As he crawled under the covers and turned out the light, he made himself a promise. One day, no matter what, he would repay Antonio for being so loving despite how badly he had treated him. Silently swearing this to himself, he whispered, though Antonio couldn't hear, "Thank you.." before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

After Lovino had left, Antonio stayed sitting where he was for a while. He held onto the shoe that Lovino had thrown at him, deciding to treasure it always. Realizing that Lovino wasn't going to come back, he got up and went inside. Gilbert and Francis had gone to bed hungry when they'd learned there was no pizza left to eat, so Antonio quietly went into his room and changed into his favorite pajamas. Pulling back his tomato-patterned sheets, Antonio thought about Lovino. He remembered how unhappy he had been when his girlfriend had left him, and how Lovino, his little tomato, had pulled him out of his depression. Truthfully, he was so grateful to have met the young pizza boy, and he made himself a promise. One day, no matter what, he would make Lovino as happy as he had made him. Pulling the covers over himself and turning out his bedside lamp, he whispered, though Lovino couldn't hear, "I'll never forget you, Pizza Angel.." before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Well that's the end! Don't forget to review with any comments or feedback you may have for me! This was my very first fic so I could use your advice to help me become a better author in the future=) Also if you spot any mistakes, lemme know so I can fix them!=) Thanks everyone who's been reading and supporting! I love you guys!=)**


End file.
